


Not Quite the Right Order

by Mari_Knickerbocker



Series: Like Two Ships in the Night [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Multi, canon typical confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Knickerbocker/pseuds/Mari_Knickerbocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just pure happenstance that landed them there on that particular day. After all they were travelers, just wayward wanders flirting through the galaxy on nothing but the support of a whim. In that place on that day, they found themselves bumping into someone that was not quite what they expected. The Doctor had said it best himself when called his life a <em>'bit'</em> complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite the Right Order

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or anything X-Men, I'm just borrowing.

They were weaving their way through a crowded bazaar on market day – the midday sun of this particular desert planet beating down on their backs not unpleasantly but defiantly noticeably – enjoying a quick pit stop on some out of the way little world when they ran into **_her_**. It was just Rose, the Doctor, and Jack traveling about willie-nillie like they do with no warning that today of all days would be any different from any other. That old blue box had landed them on some speck of desert sand with the usual welcomed groaning, that symphony of grinding gears, with no suggestion that there was any trouble to be found or had. (But then again there hardly ever was any indication of trouble; not that that ever stopped them from finding some and having it). Really, it was just pure happenstance that they wound up in this particular corner of the known universe on this particular market day.

Anyways, there they were, the Doctor, Jack and Rose just minding their own business shifting through the crowd and taking in the sights. (Okay so Rose was the one doing any actual sightseeing, while the Doctor was watching Rose and Jack, well… Jack was noticing sites; just not so much of a scenic nature more like those of a carnal nature instead). There was also some shopping being done. Because, well, for reasons. Not a single one of the three was capable of passing by a useless knickknack without suddenly discovering an everlasting hankering _need_ for it. (A need that would be promptly forgotten once the craving was fed). 

Currently it was Rose who was feeling an insatiable hunger for some kind of souvenir to remember this stop over by. The Doctor was trying to talk her out of it but he might as well save his breath; he never won this particular argument. Didn’t matter how many times they had it. But that did not stop him from making the attempt and Jack had to admire the man for his tenacity. Made him wonder about what other ways the Doctor could apply that stubborn streak. The thought was plenty of fodder for some racy daydreams and wonderful fantasies that Jack used to help him get a good night’s rest.

They were standing next to a cloth merchant’s booth, tucked up against the side of the booth and an old city wall. Out of the way of traffic as well as providing Rose and the Doctor the space needed for them to gesticulate back and forth like overgrown toddlers as the argument reached its zenith and then crashed into the inevitable forgone conclusion.

“Oh, fine go and buy the things! Just what I need! Don’t you dare go and make this _domestic_!”

Every time he said that Jack wanted to point out to him that he was complaining about things turning domestic whilst having a _domestic_ , but he was fairly certain that the Doctor wouldn’t appreciate that little bit of irony. Which really was a shame; normally the Doctor had a healthy appreciation for all things ironic. (He had a healthy appreciation for all things, really, just not guns. He needed to draw the line somewhere and that seemed an appropriate principal to stand on). Jack stood there grinning openly at their antics leaning against that old wall as if he was the only thing keeping it upright. His legs were stretched out in front of him, one ankle crossed over the other, back flush against the wall and his arms crossed akimbo over his chest. He waited good-naturedly for Rose to deliver her custom parting shot – it would be his cue to laugh and then to herd them all off in the direction of the food stalls. Only it never came. Instead, he heard someone else call out his name.

“Jack! Jack _Harkness_!”

Startled he stood a little straighter, his arms falling to his side as he looked about trying to locate the source of the noise. He got a quick impression of something golden, lissome, and utterly feminine bearing down on him before he was enveloped in a sudden ironclad embrace. Shocked, all he could think to do was return the hug; it was either that or be pulled over into the dust of the desert floor. He could practically _hear_ Rose and the Doctor staring at him. _Not my fault, I didn’t even say hello this time._

“It’s good to see you Jack,” a honeyed voice purred as the stranger pulled away to hold him out at arm’s length and give him a proper once over.

Jack returned the favor while he had the opportunity. His initial impression of golden was not far off the mark; for that was the primary color to be found on her, from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. She had a wild mane of tawny hair pulled back from her face and barely tamed by a series of intricate braids. It was one of her most obvious features but not one of her more distinctive ones. He noticed that with her hair tucked back he could see the tips of her ears and they were pointed like those of a cat completely with little tuffs of dark amber fur. 

Her golden tiger eyes crinkled and glowed with curbed amusement even as his widened at that little discovery. 

She was dressed for the climate in a sleeveless tan linen jerkin with a band of cloth underneath to cover her breasts. Her bare arms were shapely and strong (as he could attest from neatly having the breath squeezed out of him) and covered in a fine soft pelt of golden fur. It glowed as the sunlight hit it given her an unearthly aura. The fur appeared to be not just limited to her arms; it spread across her chest then thinned as it crossed the line of her collar bones towards her neck until it dissipated entirely. She had on a pair of well-worn jeans that fit her like a second skin. At one point in time they must have been a very dark wash but now they were a pleasantly faded blue with one knee patched and the other worn out entirely. They were tucked into a pair of sensible brown leather boots that looked comfortably broken in.

“I’d recognize your ugly mug anywhere,” she continued flashing him a teasing smile, “just had to be sure you weren’t some midday mirage.”

“I’m sorry miss, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else.” Jack temporized with great reluctance. He certainly wouldn’t mind getting to know her better.

“Nope,” she replied with a vehement shake of her head. “Not possible Jack, there’s too much betwixt us for this to be a simple case of mistaken identity.”

With that puzzling announcement (Jack was positive he would remember anything and everything that could happen between them) she turned her attention on to his companions.

“Ah Doctor! Bit different from the last time I saw you but I’d recognize your scent anywhere. It’s been an age and a day, how are you?!?” She asked letting go of Jack’s shoulders to reach over and shake the Time Lord’s hand. 

He returned the gesture with enthusiasm smiling madly from ear to ear. There was obviously something about this encounter that he was finding absolutely _fantastic!_

“And you must be Rose!” The woman went on greeting the blonde delightedly. “I’ve heard so much about you from mutt and jeff there,” she pointed back at the Doctor and Jack with her chin, “that I feel as if I know you already. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you my dear.”

“It’s nice meeting you as well,” Rose responded and meant it even though her voice sounded uncertain.

“Look, miss,” Jack interjected trying to get things back on track. Or at least get her name. “It’s obvious that you’ve had dealings with us at some point but we haven’t met yet. Trust me, I’d remember meeting you.”

She looked baffled for a moment than an expression of dismay filtered across her face before she burst out in a fit embarrassed laughter. That quickly turned into very genuine mirth when she saw the three time travelers affronted glares. 

“Oh I’m so sorry,” she apologized still giggling, “it’s in my past but it’s going to be _your_ future.” She explained then made a disgruntled face and playfully punched the Doctor in the arm.

“You Time Lords, always mucking about with the natural order of things making it nigh high impossible to keep tenses straight. You lot should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Jack was going to treasure the image of this woman scolding the Doctor until the end of days.

“And you rouge time agents are just as bad, hoping about without so much as a by your leave,” she continued rounding on Jack and playfully slapping his arm.

“Well now you lot will defiantly need something to remember this trip by,” she remarked drawing their attention back to the nearby merchant stand. For some reason it didn’t surprise Jack that she knew the source of the almost forgotten argument. “No way of knowing when we’ll bump into each other next or even if it’ll be in the right order! Might as well make the most of things and mark the occasion.”

“Does that mean you’ll be telling us your name?” Jack inquired giving her a cheeky grin and showing off his dimples.

“Yeah, about that,” she hesitated rubbing abashedly at her neck, “I’m known as Naiya ‘round these parts but you might as well call me Avery. It’s the name I keep coming back to for some reason; most likely the next time we meet it’ll be that name I’m wearing.”

“Alright Avery,” Rose remarked, “What would you recommend as a souvenir?” 

“Only the best my dear,” She responded reaching up to rasp on the corner poll of the market stall.

“Oi, Marko,” she called. At that the owner of the stall came over looking at her expectantly. “Give these fine gentlemen and this fine lady whatever it is they ask for free of charge.”

“But mum,” the man started to protest. Jack tried not to stare, he really did, but Avery looked like she was forty tops and Marko had to be at least sixty-five.

“Don’t ‘but mum’ me, my lad,” she rebuked him; “you’ve heard me. Treat them right.”

“Aye mum,” he acquiesced. Although he sounded petulant Jack saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes that gave the game away. The fact that they both shared the same golden hued eyes finally convinced Jack they were related. But he still wasn’t willing to believe that Avery was **actually** Marko’s mother.

“Good lad.”

With that settled she turned back to the three travelers and said her good byes. She gave Rose a hug and a swift kiss on the cheek, shared another enthusiastic handshake with the Doctor and gave Jack one more rib cracking bear hug.

“Well, I’ll be seeing ya when I see ya.” She said. Then she clicked her heels together and gave Jack a sloppy sarcastic salute turned on a dime and disappeared into the milling crowd.

“Pay no attention to her folks,” Marko advised, “she tends to think she’s funny.”

“I heard that boyo,” came floating back to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly edited version form the chapter in Fragments of a Timeline. I decided to start a series of meetings between my OC Avery and the Doctor's various companions, and thought this would be a good opening one shot. Avery is a developing character for more about her fee free to look at Fragments.


End file.
